Hypnotised
by FlyFly
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are in Melbourne, Australia! But what happens when an alien kidnaps Rose, and the Doctor doesn't know where she is? Rose/10
1. Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, Earth

Hi,

I unfortunately do not own Doctor Who, and I don't want to do a court case with the BBC, because I love Doctor Who, and apart from that, I'm pretty much broke anyway.

Hope you enjoy!

FlyFly xoxo

--

The TARDIS stood in a lonely alley way just off one of the major roads of Melbourne. It had been left only an hour ago to defend itself, while the Doctor and Rose ran off around the city to see the sights. Little did they both know that a certain shadowy figure was lurking around the blue box, trying to find its way in.

OoO

"I always thought that they rode on kangaroos" Rose said looking at one of the many key chains hanging on a rack in a souvenir shop.

"No, how could a person fit inside a kangaroo's pouch, think about it Rose. If a person could fit inside a kangaroo then they'd have been sold all around the world, as your personal travelling pet, wouldn't they, I mean…" the Doctor was cut off by one of Rose's death glares, "Sorry"

"It was just a statement no need to get all technical on me" Rose said, walking around the rack to a shelf of books.

"I was just giving you some knowledge about the kangaroos" the Doctor said.

"I think I just fell in love" Rose's voice came from the other side of the shelf. Both of the Doctor's hearts skipped a beat. He stared into middle distance for a second, five billion things running through his mind, including the past and future.

"How cute is this koala?" Rose's head popped around the side of the shelf, holding a book, with indeed a very cute koala. The Doctor let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Very" he agreed, and moved to the other side of the shop, eyeing some jewellery.

"I like this one" Rose's finger came from next to him and picked off a golden necklace with a dolphin on it. The dolphin's eye was a diamante.

"Would you like it?" the words flew from the Doctor's mouth before he could think about it. Her wide brown eyes looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back, and took the necklace from her, to go and pay for it at the counter.

OoO

They stood on the pavement of Bourke Street Mall, looking around at the various people walking around them. The necklace the Doctor had bought her was stuffed in Rose's pocket, wrapped up in tissue paper. She promised herself she would put it on once they got back to the TARDIS.

"Where to now?" she thought out loud, looking across the street.

"Well I thought we could go to Saint Paul's Cathedral" The Doctor replied.

"Why?" Rose asked quizzically.

"I heard the stain glass windows are very pretty" The Doctor smiled, and began to walk along the pavement. Rose hurried after him, slightly jogging to keep up with his pace. A group of school girls past them, giggling at the Doctor, and whispering to each other. A pang of jealousy streaked through Rose's body. She didn't show it though. The Doctor kept on walking completely oblivious to the fact that the school girls were there.

They crossed a street and turned the corner, the Doctor continued to walk along the blue stone pavement at the same pace. Rose was looking across the street at the hundreds of people walking along.

"It must be lunch time around here" she thought. When you were in the TARDIS it seemed as if you didn't get jet lag as you would if you were going in a plane. Here they were, on pretty much, the other side of the world and she wasn't feeling sleepy at all. They crossed another small lane, and then a major street, and then another small one. They were coming up along side a huge old church, a golden colour. It's spires reached into the sky as if gravity didn't matter for them. Rose was totally engrossed the in building that she wasn't watching where she was going, and ran straight into a suited man.

"So sorry" she mumbled, looking up to the man's face. She was caught, just like every other woman he'd encountered. She stared into his eyes, totally hypnotised.

OoO

The Doctor swung one of the glass doors open to reveal the inside of the Cathedral. His footsteps echoed around the hall as he walked along the stone floored isle. Long wooden pews stretched down to pillars which hid a passage way lined with glass cabinets on either side of him. Up the front of the cathedral were two podiums on either side next to two large stone pillars. One was higher then the other, and had stairs leading up to it. The Doctor knew from experience that there was a grand organ behind the right pillar.

"See, isn't it pretty Rose?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb a couple of people sitting in the pews at the front of the church. No sound came from behind him. Come to think of it, he hadn't noticed that Rose had followed him in. He spun around, nothing.

"Rose?" he whispered to the passage ways behind the pillars at the side of the hall. He could feel she wasn't hiding behind one of them. He couldn't feel her in the cathedral at all.

"What the number one rule?" he mumbled to himself, "Don't wander off!" He grumbled. He stalked out the glass door and down some grey stone steps to the pavement. On the other side of the street was Federation Square. The large box like buildings were all made from different colours of glass.

"I might find her over there" The Doctor thought to himself. He would expect she wouldn't want to see an old run down cathedral, but a more modern group of buildings, not that Federation Square was _that_ interesting for him.

He crossed the street, nearly being run over by a tram. His brain poured over the different places that Rose might be in this vast city. He just hoped she hadn't been taken by someone, or something.

3


	2. Help!

Hi, it's me… again…

I'm just saying this is my first fanfic, so I hope I'm doing well. I'm really trying to put my head in the characters. I'm also trying not to do any of the mushy stuff, like the 'I Love You'. Because I honestly don't think that they would do that, despite what people write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or work for the BBC, and I'm not trying to get money from doing this fanfic, or gain anything from it, despite making you people happy!

That's all for this chapter, Oh, wait, No, I didn't write in my other story that if I get a review saying you want another chapter. Then I will write it. Because I only wish to serve you, and if starting a whole new story means that, then so be it! Except I sort of like this one, so if you want another chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Enjoy!

FlyFly xoxo

--

In her trance, Rose followed the suited man onto one horse drawn carriages that travelled up and down some of the major roads.

"To…" Rose didn't hear what the man said, she was still transfixed in his eyes. They were bright blue, like ice and very hypnotic. He sat down opposite her, and narrowed his eyes at her. Even with her staring he didn't seem to be self conscious.

Somewhere deep down inside her Rose felt that this was wrong. But she didn't take notice of that crying voice in the back of her mind.

"Where's the Doctor?" it screamed. She simply stared at the man's ice blue eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked her, in a silky smooth voice. She thought about that for a second, seeming to dig down deep within herself, and find it.

"Rose Tyler" she replied.

"You sound English, are you from Britain?" the man asked her. She simply nodded. Rose picked up on his accent, quite like one she'd heard before. American.

"Here, I am called Stephan. I won't tell you my real name" the man said. Again, she nodded.

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked her. She thought for a second, the voice in her mind screaming through all her thoughts.

"Don't tell him!" it screamed. Even in her trance she could still tell that this man was not from around here. He didn't seem to be dangerous though. Calm thoughts flushed through her mind like a wave. She could trust him.

"The Doctor" she said blankly.

"Is he a doctor?" the man asked alarmed.

"No, he's a Time Lord" Rose replied. The man's face flicked with recognition, he seemed to be in pain. Rose didn't like this. The voice in her head seemed to burst from the cupboard Rose had put it in.

"Now you've done it! Go and tell a complete stranger that you're travelling the universe with an alien. Someone is going to get hurt here, and it's going to be your fault!" Rose's head started to hurt, and she groaned slightly. Shaking her head from side to side. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be telling this man anything. She moaned trying to project the pain from her head.

"Look at me" the man's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up, and was again captured under his spell. All thoughts of danger seemed to drift away on the cold Melbourne air that whipped around them.

"You're safe Rose, and your friend won't see you again" Stephan said to her calmly.

"I am safe, he won't see me again" she repeated quietly.

OoO

One of the smaller box-like buildings of Federation Square was the information centre.

"Perfect" the Doctor mumbled to himself. The glass doors opened with a small 'whoosh' as he entered the small building. A girl at the desk looked up at him. She smiled.

"What a hottie, a bit thin though" she thought.

"Hi, I'm not from around here. I was looking for my friend, Rose Tyler. She's about so high. Blond hair, huge brown eyes, nice smile. Oh, and she's British" he gestured with his hand, what he thought Rose's height was. The ladies eye brow raised, and the Doctor noted disappointment flicker across her face.

"Damn it" she thought.

"Have you seen her, has she come in here at all?" the Doctor was slightly panicked.

"No sir, sorry, you'll have to look for her yourself. I'm sorry I can't be of any assistance" the girl replied sweetly, lying through her teeth at the last sentence.

"Thank you anyway" he managed to say, before turned and sweeping through the glass doors again.

"Come on Rose, where are you?" he asked himself.

OoO

The carriage pulled up outside Southern Cross station. They hadn't travelled for long. Rose wondered why they hadn't taken a tram, but her state kept her from thinking any longer. Stephan took her hand as she stepped out of the carriage. She felt a rush of warmth up her arm as her fingers met his. She liked that.

"No, it's not what you want…" the voice was cut off by Stephan's voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Rose nodded quietly and stepped from the last step. They walked along the pavement, then up a staircase until they were walking over the bridge with the train tracks underneath them.

"Are we going somewhere?" Rose asked Stephan. He nodded simply.

Stephan bought them each a ticket, and he stepped onto the escalator and took her hand. Rose felt another warm shock shoot up her arm as he did so. They walked along one of the platforms. Stephan led them to a seat where they sat down, side by side.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked suddenly, staring at the many trains coming and going in front of them. Stephan gave her an uneasy glance. She was different from all the others, she asked too many questions. It was almost as if she was fighting him.

"Home" he said shortly. Turning his head back, so he too, looked in front of him. Rose was silent.

OoO

The Doctor was lost, totally lost. He didn't know where Rose was, or how he was going to find her. He started pacing up and down outside the cathedral, hoping she'd just taken the wrong turn and would find her way back. Didn't she always? The time with the Dalek-Emperor, when he'd sent her away just before the delta wave (that didn't happen). She'd come back, she'd come back and saved him. Now, he had to save her. Again.

He sped down the street, along the river. Past a train station. Flinders Street. Train station. She could have gotten on a train. Thoughts raced through the Doctor's mind. Someone, could have taken her on a train. But Rose didn't know the first thing about Australia, as far as the Doctor knew, she hadn't even been here before. The thought was wiped from the Doctor's head.

He stopping running, probably due to the mass amount of stares he was getting. Instead he started asking people if they had seen a blonde woman, with large brown eyes. She was wearing… What was she wearing? Her union jack t-shirt. The one she wore when they went and visited World War II. With Captain Jack.

"Hi, you wouldn't of happened to see a blonde woman, with big brown eyes, wearing a union jack t-shirt? She has a British accent" The Doctor asked at least fifty people, with only the answer of wide eyes and shaking heads. He was defeated, Rose was gone. He didn't know where she had gone.

The Doctor sat down on a bench and sighed, putting his head in his hands. Cars and trams raced down the street behind him. Acting as white noise to his thoughts. He'd promised Jackie he'd always take Rose home, always keep her safe.

"Sir? What's the matter?" a small voice came from in front of him. He looked up, a school girl stood in front of him. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked slightly like Rose. Her hair was a darker brown then the girl behind her. The girl behind her also had brown hair, but she had green eyes, and her hair was lighter then the first girl. The girl behind her blinked at the Doctor, and then giggled. The girl that had addressed simply stared, waiting for a reply.

"I've just lost someone" he replied.

"Who have you lost?" asked the light haired girl. She was serious now, her eyes huge.

"A friend" the Doctor said cautiously. He wondered why the girls had started talking to him, didn't they know about not talking to stranger? They might be kidnapped or worse. A whole entire thought channel raced past the Doctor's visual mind. Those of Rose. He winced, and the girls noticed.

"I'm Clare" The first girl said, sticking her hand out. The Doctor took it, and they shook hands.

"This is Bella, she's a bit of a talker once you get to know her. She's a bit shy though" Clare said.

"Am not" Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Why are you talking to me? Aren't you scared I'll kidnap you or something like that?" The Doctor asked them, he didn't like this, as much as he was a stranger to them, they were a stranger to him.

"You don't look like that type" Clare said, a suppressed smile creeping across her face. She held it back though, not daring to show the man her natural side.

"Besides, we don't like seeing people like you. You're obviously lost, you've lost someone travelling with you, and you're about to have a mental break down" Bella said.

"Told you she talked a lot" Clare said, a smile leaping across her lips, and infecting her eyes. The Doctor smiled back. He hadn't been to Melbourne in a long while, and it was true it had changed a lot. He had a gut feeling these girls would help him. So he told them about Rose.

--

I thought it didn't really go anywhere in this chapter, I sort of had writers block for a couple of days. Drove me insane! But I hope you liked it, and I will post the next chapter ASAP, as soon as you review! Lot's of people read the last one! I was totally thrilled, because my friend only taught me how to read the number of hits today! 34 on the 11th! AWESOME! Please review! Ty

FlyFly

4


	3. The Shy and the Bold

Hi, It's me.. for the third time. Aren't you all just loving me?

I'm getting heaps of hits, and visitors. But it would be even more awesome if you guys reviewed it, because I really want to know what I've been doing wrong. And I don't mind if you totally hate it and want me to change something in the next chapter. Please! I'm open to all ideas, and I serve only you people, so your wish is my doing.

Disclaimer: Loving Doctor Who, Don't want to make money from it... Don't own it...

Hope you love it

FlyFly xoxo

--

Rose sat on the train, staring out the window. Stephan sat opposite her, like he did in the horse carriage. They were going through the country, toward, somewhere called 'Bendigo'. Stephan had picked up a newspaper and was reading it. The voice inside Rose's head was driving her insane, it just screamed and screamed and screamed.

"What ever you do, don't look into his eyes again! How will the Doctor find you? Where's he taking you? What if he _kills_ you?" Rose tried to push the last thought away. The Doctor seemed so distant, and she could feel that Stephan was going to protect her no matter what. She didn't know how she just knew.

"Are you comfortable?" Stephan asked her looking up from his paper.

Rose nodded, not looking at him, trying to do what the voice inside her head told her. Weren't people with voices in their heads insane? Was she going insane? All of a sudden a wave of guilt washed over her. The Doctor would be tearing his hair out trying to find her. She couldn't move though, she was tied to this man. Who had abducted her from her best friend. Rose was going to cry, but she couldn't she wouldn't. Stephan would see and zap her again.

It had been almost an hour since Stephan had last looked into Rose's eyes, and she was slowly slipping from his power. She had most of her thoughts back, ones that were slowly being unlocked from the back of her mind. She kept staring out the window, trying to seem hypnotised, she knew that what she had been, hypnotised. She couldn't stop herself from thinking what the Doctor was going through right now. Possibly tearing the whole of the city apart trying to find her, and having no clue where she had gone.

OoO

Clare and Bella had insisted they go and get come coffee, well at least for him. They detested the drink, as so they told him. They now sat in a small café in Federation Square. Bella and Clare had ordered themselves a hot chocolate, and one for the Doctor. They had already paid, so as soon as they had finished they could leave. The Doctor sat opposite them, staring out the window, he was dying on the inside. Every moment he wasn't finding Rose, could be a moment that she was being hurt.

"So, Doctor, who's your friend?" Bella asked him, pushing a marshmallow into her mouth. He was drawn back from the window, and turned to the two girls. They were both looking at him expectantly.

"Rose" was the only thing he said. His usual ranting had been reduced to one worded sentences. His mind protested, trying to get all the information it had to Clare and Bella, so that they could help. But the Doctor knew they were only school girls, and couldn't help him.

"I'm wondering, why your not asking why we're not in school" Bella beamed, obviously proud of something. The Doctor stared at her, and then nodded.

"We're on term break, two whole weeks. Just got off today, that's why we're in uniform. We sort of skipped English though, thanks to Clare's brilliant acting skills" Bella gestured to her friend. The Doctor nodded, a mix of expressions dancing across his face. Clare's brow furrowed.

"You're still upset. Rose won't have gone far" Clare said suddenly. Bella looked shocked, she finally saw the Doctor's expression. She was quiet.

"There has been some abduction around the city. Though all the girls come back after a week. But traumatized" The Doctor's face grew graver and graver at every word Clare said.

"Do you know where they go?" The Doctor asked. His thoughts spun. He hadn't told Clare that Rose had been abducted, simply that she had been lost. Bella saw the Doctor's mixed expression and chose the time to speak.

"It's highly unlikely that she gotten lost, as much as Melbourne is a big city. We have information booths, and the streets are designed in a grid. Besides, you said she was walking right behind you. I don't think it would be that easy to lose you, you're quite tall" She said.

"Do you know where they go?" The Doctor repeated, stress in his voice.

"No, but the abductions are in every single news paper, 'The Age', 'The Sun'. Everywhere! The police are doing stuff about it" Bella replied. The Doctor returned to looking at the window. It was now raining.

"That's Melbourne's 'Four-Seasons-In-One-Day' weather for you" Bella sighed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

OoO

The train stopped, and Stephan took Rose's hand and took her along the train corridor. They stepped out onto the platform. The sky was grey. Rose had watched the sun disappear beneath layers of clouds through the train window. They walked along the platform, no one else had gotten off on this stop. No one had gotten on either. Rose found that odd.

The pair walked through a building, and out to the other side. There was a small car park, with a lot of green shrubbery growing around it.

"This is mine" Stephan gestured to a car. They were obviously travelling farther then a simple walk. In her peripheral vision, Rose saw Stephan smiled at her. She didn't return the smile, but simply moved around to the passengers side. Strange the steering wheel was on this side. Stephan guided her around the other side of the car, his hands clamped firmly on her shoulders. The feeling repulsed her, yet she did as he told her too. As much as she had slipped from his power, she was still under, unable to move her body the way she wanted. It was like being on a leash, permanently tied to this man.

They travelled up dirt roads, and were driving through the dry land of Australia. When she'd come here, Rose had hoped to see a koala, kangaroo, or wombat. But from the look of the ground, it seemed that nothing could live here unless it was a camel. There were a lot of gum trees thought. Rose could tell by their leaves, and she'd seen pictures when the Doctor was showing her in his vast library on the TARDIS.

The orange like dirt skidded up past the windows of the car, and made a fountain of dust behind them. Wire fences were put up along side the road. Rose saw sheep and cows, despite her theory on camels. In some paddocks the grass was green, but not as green as it was in spring back in London.

"Its drier here then you would expect, droughts been going on forever" Stephan said from next to her. Rose actually sensed pain in his voice, as if he was speaking of a dead loved one. She shivered slightly, the ripple going down her back.

"The Manor is coming up soon, it shouldn't take long" Just as he said it, a very big white house came into view. It looked very out of place amongst the Australian bush. It was double story, and just white. Stephan turned up the drive and they soon came to a stop outside the house. As soon as Stephan had opened his door, a maid come out of the front door, and quickly opened Rose's door.

"Welcome Mistress" the maid uttered, barely audible.

"Thanks" Rose whispered back, she knew Stephan wouldn't hear her as he was already up the steps towards the house. The maid looked shaken at Rose's gratitude. The maid was short, and slightly plump. She had black hair and brown eyes. Rose immediately took a liking to her.

"No need to thank me Mistress" the maid said even quieter then before, even though her master had gone inside the house.

"I'm getting out of here, and your coming with me" Rose replied in a whisper.

OoO

"We think the abductor takes them somewhere out of the city, everywhere has been searched, and the abductees say they were taken into the country, at least that's what they remember" Clare said as they walked down Flinders Street toward the aquarium.

"So, he takes them somewhere, and does something to them, and then they come back?" The Doctor was slightly more relaxed at this information.

"Or she" Bella put in.

"That's about the story, though we don't know if he, or she, is looking for something in the woman, or if he's doing something to them. He might just be looking for the right woman for whatever he's trying to do" Clare said. The Doctor's stomach flipped, what if Rose was that woman?

"How long has it been going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Not long, it started with one girl going missing, and then another one. All on the same day, week after week, and appearing in the same place to be dropped off" Clare informed him.

"Where's this 'drop off' place?"

"Southern Cross Station, every single one, all on the same platform" Bella piped up from behind them.

"We read the newspaper" Clare said shyly, as if she was a child that had drawn all over the wall.

"All on the same platform?" The Doctor stopped walking, and spun on the girls. They both nodded.

"Don't you think it could be the platform where he comes from? The same line? He might have gotten on that particular train? Don't you think?" the shot at them. They stood in front of him, their eyes wide, and he knew he'd scared them. They both looked down to their feet after a while, Bella first, then Clare after a couple of seconds.

"Sorry" The Doctor apologised, running his hand through his hair, "I'm just worried".

"We know, Doctor" Clare said suddenly.

"What?" The Doctor snapped up, he hadn't told them his name, he hadn't said that.

--

What'd you think? SPOOKY CLARE! I'm still going through a small phase of writers block, BUT ITS CLEARING! Hoorah! That's all from me for now, remember!

REVIEW!

Please and Thanks you

FlyFly xoxo

4


	4. How do we get there?

Fly is back!

I had heaps of spelling mistakes in my last chapter, thanks to those who pointed that out. I think I fixed all of them, but we'll see. Clare is spooky no? Well she isn't much, but you know. All will be revealed. Review if you want the next chapter, please and thank you.

FlyFly xoxo

--

Rose was shown to her room by the maid. A long grey dress was laid out on the bed, it looked like it was from the 1900s. The maid helped Rose change, keeping very quiet as she did so. As soon as she was changed, the maid left her. Rose went to the window and looked out at the gloomy ground beneath her. The clouds were heavy with rain in the sky, and the trees around the house had no leaves. Grass was no where in sight, only the orange dirt covered the ground. Rose was close to tears. She sat down on the window seat and stared out at the sky, hoping that the Doctor would find her soon.

OoO

"We do research" Bella blurted out. Clare gave her a worried glance.

"How do you know I'm the Doctor?" the Doctor asked. Bella bit her lip, and Clare stared at him, worried.

"Please don't get angry. We're only trying to help. We recognised you when you were sitting on the bench" Bella replied.

"The spaceship crashing into Big Ben sort of gave it away. The shop mannequins coming alive at Christmas as well. There was also the time where Clare was up on the roof, and it looked as if she was about to jump, that was pretty scary" She admitted.

"May I remind you, that_ you_, Bella, are the one that was on the roof" Clare retorted.

"Yes, I know about all that I was there. But how do you know who I am?" The Doctor's sentences were finally coming back, and he wanted answers.

"You're on the internet, if you know where to look. We may be school girls, Doctor. But we're very clever school girls. We've seen pictures and stuff, and you're hair is unmistakable" Bella giggled slightly. Clare just stared past the Doctor's shoulder and out the window.

"Besides, if you're around, there's going to be something alien as well. If you're friend Rose has been taken away, it's very likely its going to be an alien that has" Bella grin was almost from ear to ear.

The Doctor pushed away from the table, and got up. He stalked outside, he wasn't in the mood for any of this. He didn't even know who these school girls were, and he was already trusting them with Rose's life. Plus they knew who he was, which sort of freaked him out slightly. They said he was on the internet, then how many other people around the world knew who he was? Did they know _what_ he was? The glass door opened and closed behind him. He was under a big umbrella so the rain didn't get to him. Clare and Bella came and stood next to him.

"I just want to find Rose, and get out of here" was all he said. He was shocked at his own words. Usually he wants to see the universe, know everything about it, discover. But with a very slim chance of finding Rose, the only thing he wanted to do was get out of here, and crawl up into a ball in the TARDIS.

"We're going to help you" Clare uttered, "We'll start at Southern Cross Station, and go from there. We're going to help you whether you like it or not, we want to find Rose too" Clare sounded certain of herself. The Doctor couldn't say or do anything but admire her courage.

"So, to Southern Cross" She started walking down toward the road, where trams were going up and down parallel to the river. The Doctor was beginning to grow fond of Clare, simply because she was like him.

OoO

"Mistress, afternoon tea is being served in the sun room" the maid peered around Rose's door. Rose didn't turn her head or move. Tears were streaming down her face. The maid bustled in quietly, and took a seat next to Rose.

"I've been here for six months, Mistress, it's not all that bad. He should return you after a week if he doesn't…" the maid broke off and looked at her cupped hands on her lap. Rose flicked her head around and looked at the maid with wide eyes. Her tear stained cheeks glistening with water.

"If he doesn't what?" Rose asked straight forward. The maid looked up.

"Oh it's terrible. My Master, he isn't like other men. He feeds on white light, coming from poor young women's bodies. He says he can live through their memories. He's a memory feeder" the maid stuttered. Rose's eyes widened.

"Do… do you think he will?" Rose was about to start sobbing again.

"Only if he thinks you're memories are of any interest to him I guess. He took all mine, I can't remember when I was a child, or my mother or anything. I worked out that I wasn't his maid because of the other girls that came and then sent away. One of them was my sister" now both of the girls looked as if they were going to burst into tears. Rose's memories over the past year and half were brilliant, she wouldn't have been surprised if she was about to forgot the Doctor.

"Well… I promised you, we're going to get out of here. I have this friend, the Doctor, and he always comes and saves me, no matter what. He'll find us I promise, and this will all be over" Rose tried to make the words sound as real as possible, and believe in them as much as she wished she could. But the Doctor didn't know where she was, and she didn't know how he was going to find her.

OoO

"It's this one" Bella called to the Doctor and Clare, as she stood in the middle of a platform. A wavy roof situated itself over them.

"I think it's a wonder of the world" Clare muttered, when she noticed the Doctor looking up at it, "Or something like that, it's based on another design somewhere else in the world, but not on this scale". The Doctor nodded.

"This is the platform, it goes to Bendigo" she smiled, seemly happy that she had figured _something_ out. Both Clare's and the Doctor's faces dropped.

"What?" asked Bella, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"That's at least ten platforms to search around, and he could have taken some other transport further away!" Clare moaned, hanging her head.

"But you said they were in the country, which, if memory serves me right, means that we've already knocked off five platforms" The Doctor lightened up.

"Plus we could always ask the ticker seller if they've seen Rose" Bella added. The three of the walked off to the ticket booth, and stood in a line behind two other people. After about ten minutes, it was finally their turn.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the blonde girl behind the glass window asked.

"Have you see a girl, blonde, big brown eyes, with a union jack t-shirt on, and she has a British accent?" The Doctor reeled off. The girl stared at him for a second, before looking down at her computer.

"Do you know when she might have made her ticket purchase?" the girl asked. The Doctor frowned. Trying to remember what time it had said on the Flinders Street station clock.

"I suppose it would have been after ten… ten thirty?" The Doctor guessed.

"Why do you need to find her?" asked the girl.

"She's a friend, and I think she might have been… abducted?" Clare stepped in.

"Do you know which line she might have bought her ticket for?" the girl asked. Tapping at her keyboard.

"Bendigo!" Bella almost shouted, and then looked down as if she hadn't done anything.

"The only tickets bought for the Bendigo line, between ten and ten thirty, was for Castlemaine. I think I remember there was a man, and a woman with your description" the girl muttered, as though she wasn't supposed to be saying anything.

"Thank you" Clare grinned, "Could we have two children, and an adult ticket, to Castlemaine?" Both Bella and the Doctor looked at her, as though she going insane.

"Why do we need tickets?" Bella asked her.

"Because we're going to go and get Rose" Clare hissed at them.

"That'll be twenty dollars and seventy cents, please" the girl behind the glass said. She turned to them, expecting the money. Both girls turned to the Doctor, expecting _him_ to get the tickets.

"We got you a hot chocolate" Bella tried. The Doctor thought for a second, with three girls looking at him, he was begging to have a break down again. Usually he would just have Rose looking expectantly, or the hum of the TARDIS…

"Thank you for you're time, but we won't be needing the tickets" The Doctor smiled at the girl selling tickets, then put his hands on top of Clare and Bella's shoulders and steered them back out onto the pavement outside the station.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked, shifting from underneath his firm grip.

"We're going to see if the TARDIS, can do short trips" The Doctor grinned.

--

I really hoped you liked this chapter. We're going to see the _real_ Stephan in the next one. Hope I didn't give too much away there.

Please review with your comments, I love hearing what people think. This if you didn't know is my very first fan-fiction so I want to know If I'm doing something totally wrong, or if its bad!

Review please! If you want next chapter!

FlyFly xoxo

4


	5. Finding

Hi its me

So sorry I haven't updated lately! I'M SO SORRY! I was supposed to, but I've been doing other stuff, and I've had a serious case of writers block. It's just been… weird. I'M SO SORRY!

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy, and keep the reviews coming!

Thanks xoxox

FlyFly

--

It was more then a couple of blocks to walk from Southern Cross Station to the TARDIS. By the time the Doctor, Clare, and Bella got there, all three of them were puffed.

"Whoa, Melbourne is big" Bella managed to breathe out. Clare just nodded. As both girls leaned up against the brick wall leading into the alley, the Doctor strode down to the big blue box.

"Coming?" he turned around, to see the two girls staring at him.

"Bit cramped don't you think Clare?" Bella said, giving her friend and elbow in a rib.

"It's not that small, come on" the Doctor beckoned, opening the door. Both girls silently walked up to the door. The Doctor was holding it open for them, grinning his cheesy grin. Clare and Bella stuck their head through the door. Bella's mouth opened wide enough to see her tonsils, but Clare just stared. The Doctor slid past them, and up to the main console. He started pressing buttons, a serious look on his face.

"Is it just me or is it bigger on…" Bella received her elbowing gift back from Clare.

"Ouch" She mumbled, rubbing her side. Clare stepped lightly onto the grate ramp, leading into the main room of the TARDIS. Bella followed quietly. The door shut quickly behind them, and both girls jumped.

"Short trips… Short trips… I know I'm clever, but I sometimes wish she came with a manual" The Doctor thought out loud. It was returned with a low groan of the TARDIS.

OoO

Rose was led by the maid down to the sun room. Stephan sat with two other girls around a small coffee table.

"Ah! Rose" He cried, standing up. Both of the girls seated next to her turned their heads. One was blond, like Rose, with blue eyes. The other was a brunette with green eyes. Rose dipped her head, trying to stay in a trance like posture. She avoided Stephan's eyes easily, taking her seat between the two girls.

"Melissa, and Hannah, this is Rose" Stephan gestured to all of them. The blond was Hannah, and the green eyed girl was Melissa. Rose mentally noted this, remembering that she would have to get them out as well.

"Shall we have our tea then?" Stephan grinned. Rose kept her head low, just like the other two girls.

"This man is so twisted" Rose thought.

OoO

The familiar 'whirring' of the TARDIS let its three passengers know it was traveling.

"Mum is going to kill me if I'm not home by six" Bella worried, only audible for Clare to hear. Clare shot her a worried glance. The Doctor was fumbling with the controls in the center console. His brow was furrowed and he looked like he was concentrating very hard. The girls stayed close to the door, holding onto the railing. A couple of bumps went by, and the 'whirring' stopped.

"I think… we're here" the Doctor said thoughtfully. He strode around the console, and up to door. He gave both girls a cheeky grin before opening the door.

OoO

"Now Rose" Stephan began, once he'd poured their tea, "Have you met my wife? Her name is Grace. She's not in the house at the moment. She's out in the garden. Maybe after we've finished our tea, we can go and meet her" Stephan's perky voice was irritating Rose very much.

Rose nodded, as did Hannah and Melissa.

"Good, I like to see people cooperating" Stephan said quietly.

"Sir, why are we here?" the voice came from Rose's right, it was Hannah.

"Well, I'm not from around here. I work for, what humans call, a 'slave' company. I'm here on business with my wife. You three will be setting out for the Topaz System in a few hours" Stephan replied happily.

Rose's stomach flipped.

OoO

The Doctor strode out into the paddock, closely followed by the two girls. The door to the TARDIS shut tightly behind them.

"Does this look Australian to you?" The Doctor asked the girls.

"It looks like it" Bella replied. Both girls were shocked at the fact that they had actually traveled in the TARDIS. That the space around them had changed, they were in a different place!

"Hmm, I have a hunch…" The Doctor thought, and started striding out toward a hill. The girls followed behind him. Like Rose they had to jog to keep up with him. Their eyes were wide.

"How are we going to get home?" Bella whispered to Clare.

"I don't know" Clare replied.

They got to the top of the hill in no time, covering the distance quickly with their rapid pace. They stood on the top of the hill, looking down at the small town of Castlemaine. Trees spiked up around most of the town. Small houses situated themselves in small blocks, looking old and worn.

"We must be on the outskirts, last time I came here it was bigger" The Doctor said.

"You've been here before?" Bella asked. The Doctor simply nodded beside them.

"So how are we going to find Rose then?" Clare asked.

"Well, the town is slightly bigger then your average castle. So we'll probably be able to find her" The Doctor said, almost sounding as if he wished his words were true. Clare and Bella knew they weren't.

As the two girls stared down at the town, the Doctor turned around. He saw the TARDIS down in the middle of the paddock, and then another rising slope behind it. On top of that slope however, was a grand house. Situated, at what looked like the back, was a shiny silver round object, that probably wouldn't be seen unless you were standing on top of the hill they just happened to be standing on.

"You've done it again old girl" The Doctor cried, and began to stride toward the house. The object at the back of the house was metal. The Doctor could tell that, from here he could pretty much smell that it wasn't something from Earth. So either he was going to find Rose being captured by aliens, which is what he hoped. Or he was going to find an alien. Either way, it was still going to be fun. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he prayed that he would find Rose there, and the part of his mind ached at the thought that he might not.

OoO

The Doctor and the two girls stood on the porch of the white house. It was very large, and looked quite out of some film the Doctor had seen when he was visiting Earth, back when he was younger. Maybe that was the design they had modeled it on. While he was thinking this, Bella mustered up the courage to push the doorbell button. As she did, a great booming sound echoed from the house. Almost immediately a short maid opened the front door. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Hello, these girls threw their ball into your garden, and they were wondering if they could get it back" The Doctor said to her. Clare and Bella looked astounded.

"I'm sorry sir, no balls came into the garden today" the maid replied. The Doctor's brow furrowed slightly as he thought of another reason to come inside.

"But we're really sure it came into your back garden" Clare piped up.

"Well I'm sorry, but you won't be getting it back" the maid retorted, and she tried to shut the door on them. Unfortunately the Doctor's foot got caught in the frame.

"It's extremely rude to refuse a traveler of a cup of tea don't you think?" He fixed her with a stare. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, but something else there as well. The Doctor frowned.

"You're under some sort of power, hypnosis maybe" He blurted out.

"Yes, she is, would you like to meet her Master?" the door swung open to reveal a man dressed in a grey pinstripe suit. Behind him were three girls, dressed in long dresses. A brunette, a blond with blue eyes, and Rose.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile.

--

Sorry this didn't come any sooner, but as I said before I had serious writers block. This only came through when I sat down in a chair and thought about it for about 34 minutes. I think I have it all planned out now. So hopefully I wont be too tied up to write some more. Again, REALLY SORRY!

Please keep the reviews coming.

FlyFly xoxo

4


	6. My Rose

FlyFly here again,

Sorry I haven't updated again, been doing other things. Sorry, I promise this week I'll try and update more, because I have really nothing else to do XD

Hope you enjoy, and please review!

FlyFly xoxo

--

"So who are you then?" The man asked the Doctor.

"Sorry?" The Doctor looked to the man. He had a very pointy nose.

"I'm the Doctor. This is Clare and Bella. And you are…?" The Doctor stepped inside the door frame, unstopped by the maid. The man drew back slightly, trying to keep away from the Doctor it seemed. Behind him, Rose was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm Stephan" The man said shortly.

"Well that's not right. If it was, you wouldn't be wincing so much. Plus you don't smell human and I don't think they have any human names where you come from. Which would be somewhere in the Topaz Nebular I am suspecting" The Doctor was beaming. Stephan was still wincing. Rose couldn't help but grin as well.

"Who are you to make such claims?" Stephan shot at the Doctor. They all fell silent, no grins on anybody's faces. The Doctor's brow was furrowed as he tried to sum up an answer.

"Well… If I told you that there wouldn't be any fun for you… Guess?" he tried.

"I am not a 'Guesser' Doctor, so do go ahead and tell me" Stephan advanced on him, taking a quick two steps to come face to neck with the Doctor. Stephan was about a head shorter then the Time Lords, but still looked up at him with distinct revolt. The Doctor stared down at him, matching the distinct power of his eyes. Clare and Bella moved over to Rose, trying to seek some comfort from the situation. Rose held her arms out for them, not taking her eyes of the Doctor.

"Time Lord" was all the Doctor said. Stephan immediately stepped back, his faced creased with worry.

"But they died! In the Time-War!" he cried.

"Not me, I'm the last" The Doctor said, his voice breaking slightly at the thought of his whole world being destroyed. Rose's eyes saddened as she shared his pain. Stephan's eyes lit up.

"I suppose you have a TARDIS then?" Stephan asked greedily.

"What is your name? What are you? Where do you come from?" The Doctor shot back. Stephan snorted.

"I am Stepaninenira, from the plant Tycora, I am Tycorian" Stephan hissed.

"Ahhh! A Hypnotist, Brilliant" The Doctor grinned, "Pity it doesn't work on me, Time Lord and all, and it wears off" He glanced at the group of girls standing against the wall.

Stephan could only grunt in reply.

"I wanted to know what sort of space ship you had in your back garden" The Doctor asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. He walked out through the wide arch and into the sun room, where you could see the garden from the large windows. The five girls, Stephan and the maid followed him. The Doctor smiled as he saw the silver object, but it changed to a frown as he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" he shot at Stephan.

"I crashed here a few 'Earth Years' ago, I am simply rebuilding my ship" Stephan said innocently.

"No, because if you were just rebuilding your ship, you wouldn't need these three" he gestured to Rose, Hannah and Melissa. Stephen's face twisted.

"I was sent to bring back a slave troop from a lower planet then our own" he said bitterly.

"Earth is a five. You can't take anything from here" the Doctor spat at him.

"You wouldn't be able to tell the difference, with their millions" Stephan replied in the same harsh tone.

"But you just so happened to pick up my Rose didn't you? Which puts you in so much trouble" replied the Time Lord. Rose's heart thumped loudly at the term 'My Rose', she could feel a blush rising up her neck and prayed that no one saw it.

"But Doctor, it just so happens that _you're _the one in trouble, you see, I _did _in fact crash to Earth, and my ship was ruined, I tried to rebuild it, but I needed one more part…" the Tycorian giggled, like he was mad. Rose like the other girls winced, along with the Doctor. Then Bella burst out,

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" She screamed, she was scrambling to get a hold on the alien, but was held back firmly by Clare, who was shaking her head sadly.

"I can, and I am. Right now, as we speak, one of my many many minions is seeking out your ship, Doctor. After they have, they will bring it back here and strip it of anything that I might need" Stephan threw his head back and laughed. Just like an evil villain in a children's movie. Rose's heart stopped. He couldn't…

"No" the Doctor whispered. Rose wanted dearly to go and hug him, but knew she should stay where she was.

"Oh yes, and then you will be trapped here Doctor, with your precious 'Rose'" Stephan grinned widely.

Dark creatures came from the walls, as he grinned. They twisted around the bodies of the girls and the Doctor. The Time Lord did nothing to fight, his eyes were misted with fear. The Doctor was carried along with the rest of them to the basement. Clare and Bella were screaming their lungs out, but their cries fell on deaf ears. Rose could only watch as the Doctor's face grew darker and sadder, like he was the lonely angel that he had been when they first met.

They were thrown into a dark room, with grey concrete lining everything. The only source of light was through an A3 size window, which was barred. There was no hope for them now.

--

I know it's short but it's the only thing I could think of. I don't know if I got the Nebular right, because I think I wrote Scarlet somewhere. But I couldn't find it. Maybe I'm just remembering it from an episode. Thank you for reading.

Review please! And I'll think about updating again if I get the reviews up!

Thanks 3

FlyFly xoxo

3


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys, I know you must hate me right now, and that I haven't been uploading chapters and stuff. I've just been doing other things, and I've had a mental block, but I promise in the New Year I will write a ton of chapters. The last chapters.

And it shall be good. I'm really sorry you guys have had to wait!

Lots of loving

FlyFly xoxo

1


	8. An Escape

Hi I'm back!

Straight into the chapter I guess, don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I don't wish to make any profit from this, except reviews of my plot and stuff XD.

Enjoy.

--

Rose could swear she heard an evil chuckle as they were thrown into darkness. In the dim light, she could see the pale faces of the four girls, and only the outline of the Doctor, standing against the wall. She resisted the urge to get up and fling her arms around his neck, and tell him it was going to be 'ok'.

"Doctor?" she asked, her voice echoed off the stone walls, and even though she'd said his name in the most silent of tones, it seemed louder. None of them spoke. To scared, or shocked to, she supposed. She was sitting apart from the other girls, as they huddled together in the corner near the door. They were staring at her, and she was watching him.

"I'm sorry Rose" he mumbled. Her eyes widened. They were in a different country! With four girls she barely knew! He should be apologising to them! They didn't know what was happening! Where as she had already been through this so many times that she could pretty much figure out what was going on anyway! A look of misery flickered across the Doctor's face, and all her thoughts vanished.

"I'm sorry too" she responded. His eyes flicker up to her, brown eyes, chocolate brown. He forced a grin to his face, which looked odd, unnatural for him. She smiled back, trying, she knew it didn't work, as his face dropped almost immediately.

All six of them stayed quiet, for a long time.

The light from the small window gradually got darker as the day progressed. Soon the room was pitch black, and Rose couldn't make out the silhouette of the Doctor anymore.

"Doctor?" came a frightened voice from Rose's right. The Time Lord didn't reply.

"Clare, we're going to be ok, right?" Bella asked into the darkness.

"Sure" came the shaky voice of the girl's friend. They were scared, Rose was too, they might be locked up like this forever, but she could deal with that if the Doctor was with her. For the other girls in the cell, they had nothing.

OoO

The TARDIS was brought into the backyard of the mansion. The shadows weren't able to get inside, but they quickly brought it to their master.

"Excellent" said Stephan, his eyes preying on the blue box, "Now, a way to get in. This may be hard, considering… he _is_ a Time Lord, and they're very tricky creatures. Quite like myself"

He was talking to himself as usual. The maid stood by the back door, watching him. Of course, she was only human, and had no idea what strange plans were going through her master's head. But she knew it wasn't right, and had every intention of going down to the cellar and freeing the people down there. She just didn't know how, or if she could get through the shadows lurking around the house. Who would surely alert their master if she was going to do anything drastic.

So the maid stood, watching the Tycorian, from the back door, with no words against what he was doing. But in her head, she was screaming things she'd never dare say. She knew she could get away like this, her hypnosis had worn of days ago. She was going to try and get herself out, but now that her master was hiding captives in his cellar, she didn't know if she could live with the guilt of letting them rot there.

OoO

Rose didn't know how much time had passed. She'd backed up against the wall, her back leaning against it. Her dress was beginning to become just plain annoying. The others stayed in a small clump near the door, save the Doctor, who hadn't moved since he spoke. The other girls were whispering. Ways to get out she supposed.

"I could fit through the window" Bella's voice piped up.

"Then what?" Clare asked her.

"Uhhh…" they plunged into whispers again. Rose was still thinking. Then, out of no where, the Doctor spoke.

"Bella, do you think you fit through that window… run around to the sun room, climb through a window, and come down the steps and open the door?" he said, looking up at the group of girls, as his eye sight was superior to that of a human, he could see them very well in the dark.

"I could go with her" Clare said suddenly, knowing Bella had no idea what the Doctor had said.

"There's one problem" Hannah said, "The window is barred". A wild grin spread across Rose's face.

"It can get through anything but padlocks… right Doctor?" Rose said, looking over to where she thought he was. She could have sworn she saw the outline of his cheeky smile.

"That's the idea Rose" the Doctor replied, straightening up, he walked across the room to the window in three easy steps. Taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, he began to zap at the metal bars. They clinked to the stone floor when he was done with one, and he moved onto the next one.

"Awesome" squeaked Bella.

OoO

It took about twenty minutes for the bars across the window to be removed, and the glass broken through without too much sound. Hannah and Melissa helped Bella up through the window, she stuck her head out onto the green grass outside. Looking around, she found she was hidden behind a bush. Maybe, to keep people from getting out, or people seeing in, she didn't know. Hannah and Melissa had leg go of her legs, and she shuffled on her stomach until her legs were on the grass as well. Sitting up, she crouched down ready to pull Clare through.

Once Clare was crouched in tightly next to her, they both poked their heads back through the small window.

"You right?" Rose whispered up to them.

"Yeah there's a bush here for cover, do…" Clare was cut off by Bella.

"I feel like a secret agent!" she whispered excitedly. The Doctor and Rose grinned. Clare coughed, and their faces dropped.

"Do you know which direction the sun room is?" Clare asked.

"It's around to the left" The Doctor replied, serious. Bella started moving off to one side.

"The other left Bella" The Doctor said smirking.

"Right" Bella said, as Clare and here both took their heads out of the window, and disappeared from the window's view.

OoO

"Where are they?" Rose was pacing, Hannah and Melissa were listening at the door, and the Doctor was back in his standing spot against the wall staring at the ground. It had been at least half an hour by Rose's reckoning. Suddenly, Melissa jumped up from the door.

"Someone's coming!" she whispered loudly. All of them looked to the door. Hannah and Melissa backed away slightly. The door creaked open, and a face popped through.

The maid looked around at the four figures in the cellar, bathed in the light from the hallway.  
"The Master had invited you to join him for dinner, him and you're two friends are waiting in the dining room" she stared at them wide eyed, her eyes trying to tell them to get out whichever way Bella and Clare did.

"Oh no" Hannah squeaked. The maid opened the door, waiting for them to walk through. The Doctor was out first, followed by Rose, then Hannah and Melissa. As they walked up the hallway stairs, Rose caught up with the Time Lord.

"What do you think he's done to them?" she asked him. His eyes were hard and cold.

"I don't know"

--

I know it's late, I know, I know. BUT I GOT IT ON! XD Are you proud of me?

Next chapter will only be posted if i get reviews up to 30.

Remember to review!

FlyFly xoxo

3


	9. Dead End

Tis me.

You guys better review this one! Cos I am not posting another chapter until it gets up to like 30. Please, I don't want spam reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And I got it up as quick as possible.

I decided to post this… well, I _was _going to post this when Doctor Who started again. From David Tennant's first show in the 'Christmas Invasion' YES AUSTRALIA! WE GET TO WATCH THE EPISODES AGAIN THIS YEAR! WHOOOO! 8:30 on Tuesday.

Note: I lost sleep over this, you better be proud!

Disclaimer: (See other Disclaims of this fan fiction)

--

They turned some more corners and walked up another two flights of stairs before they reached the sun room. Stephan was sitting at the coffee table again, except this time, Bella and Clare sat next to him, their eyes blank.

"There you are, Grace was wondering when you'd arrive" Stephan smiled at them. A blonde lady draped in fur stepped out of one of the door off to the side of the room. She was beautiful. Her skin almost sparkled in the light of the chandelier. Her lips reminded Rose of a fairy tale called Snow White, they looked like she'd stolen them from the poor princess. She glanced at the four of them, as if they were unimportant. Then she looked to Bella and Clare, almost hungrily.

Something flickered in the Doctor's eyes. He stepped forward blocking Grace's view of the girls.

"Don't you dare" he said firmly. Grace looked up at him, and laughed. It sounded like thousands of glasses clinking together. She stopped quickly, and looked the Doctor over.

"I see you Time Lords think you own the universe" she said. The Doctor didn't speak.

"Come Darling, sit with me" Stephan said to Grace, and she did. She crossed the room, right past the Doctor and took a seat beside Bella. The Time Lord whirled on them.

"What have you done to them?" he asked. Stephan and Grace ignored him, but rather decided to stare into each others eyes.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, while the pair shared some sort of connection. The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, then back to the Tycorians. Finally Stephan spoke.

"How interesting my Love" he said to Grace. Rose winced, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"I thought so, consuming those girl's memories has improved my knowledge of this planet, my hunger should be satisfied until we leave for the Topaz Nebular again" Grace said, her eyes flicking to Bella and Clare. Something lurched in Rose's stomach, they'd taken away two girl's memories, for food? She swayed slightly on the spot, looking as if she was going to faint. The Doctor caught site of this, stepped over to her and held her by her shoulders. For a split second her heart was whole, entirely filled.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah…" she said. He let her go. The hole in her heart reopened. The Doctor turned back to the two sitting down.

"You stole their memories… big mistake" He said firmly. Stephan glanced up at him.

"Time Lords" he spat, "So full of yourselves". The Doctor glared at him, took a couple of steps to stand beside Stephan, and lifted him up off his chair. Rose could tell he was angry from the burning fire in his eyes.

"Big. Mistake." the Doctor said.

"I have your ship Doctor, my shadows are already inside, stripping it as I said" Stephan smirked. The Doctor dropped him, and took a step back. His eyes going out to the yard, where the TARDIS stood, he didn't notice it when he came in.

"No" the word slipped from Rose's lips, as she looked to the TARDIS with the Doctor.

If the Doctor was a star, he would have gone super-nova by now. The anger inside him blazed high. It took him a couple of steps to reach the door leading out into the yard. He wrenched it open and stepped out into the humid Australian night. Another couple of steps took him to the door of the TARDIS. He ran his hand along the blue wood, it felt weird. Something definitely wasn't right. He could feel the two aliens behind him, watching him with smiles on their faces. He was again, powerless. There was no running here, he couldn't leave the four girls here. Bella, Clare, Hannah and Melissa. If he took Rose away, she wouldn't be happy with him at all. He was at a loss.

"Are you crushed Doctor? You're whole life at my finger tips" Stephan's voice dripped with pride. The Doctor whirled on him, staring at the Tycorian. But he could say nothing.

"Our finger tips" came the female voice behind Stephan.

"Oh, how true my love" Stephan turned to Grace, giving her a smile. She frowned at him. Stephan turned back to the Doctor, still grinning.

"I wonder if I matter to you at all" Grace said from behind him. His face dropped, as he turned to her.

"Of course you do" he replied in a calm tone. The Doctor's eyebrow's shot up, they were going to have a lover's tiff? Grace stepped up to her husband and pouted at him.

"You never let me have any fun" she said in a babyish tone.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Stephan hissed at her.

"Because I want to take over the Earth _with _you" Grace pressed her hands up against his chest.

"Darling… please… you can, just… I need to deal with him" Stephan cocked his head toward the Doctor, not taking his eyes off Grace. She dropped her hands.

"You never let me do anything either, all I do is sit around all day while you handling 'things'" she stepped back, her voice was icy.

"Grace…" Stephan began.

"You _ALWAYS_ treat me like this!" she half screamed, "As if I'm a baby!" Stephan looked confused. The Doctor just snorted with laughter, trying to keep it down. If Grace was going to act like a child, it was highly likely she'd be treated like one.

"I can't take it!" Grace did scream this time. She stalked back into the house. Stephan watched after her before turning back to the Doctor.

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"She's no use to me" Stephan replied.

Bang.

The shot echoed around the trees off to the side of the yard. Bouncing off anything metallic and making echoes. Screams from Rose, Hannah and Melissa plunged into the Doctor's ears. It took him half a second to realise what had happened. Stephan was staring at him, a shocked expression on his face. Then the Tycorian collapsed to the ground. The Doctor watched him fall. He looked up through the windows at the back of the house. The cowering maid in the corner. The figure draped in fur, standing in the doorway, holding a gun.

"Don't move, Doctor" Grace's voice was past evil. The Doctor didn't move, as much as he wanted to help Stephan, he didn't think it wise to put Rose and the girls in danger, so he was going to try and make sure Grace kept her gun trained on him. He had two more lives didn't he? Grace moved through the door, over to Stephan's heaped body. She leaned down, and touched the light orange blood seeping out of his body where the bullet went through. She turned her husband over with effort, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well love" she said bitterly.

"Grace…can we put the gun down…please?" the Doctor had his hands up, as if he was a thief, just caught by a policeman.

"Shut up" she stood up, her gun still trained on the Doctor's head.

"Do you really want to kill another person?" the Doctor said calmly.

"I said _shut up_!" Grace spat at him.

"What happens when you go back to your home planet? And they find you've killed your husband? What then Grace? What will they do to you?" the Doctor asked her. Grace laughed, but stopped quickly, her face going straight again.

"You think I'm going back to that dump? Where I get treated like a slave?"

"I'll take you somewhere else. Tycorians have spread out across the Topaz Nebular" The Doctor told her.

"What? You think you can whisk me off in your stupid blue box, and take me to a Tycorian settlement where they'll punish me?" Grace glared at him, "I don't think so"

There was a silence, as Grace kept her aim on the Doctor. She didn't notice Rose, Hannah and Melissa making their way over to Bella and Clare so they could get them out. They were halfway across the sun room almost to Bella and Clare.

Bang.

Rose's head whipped around, to look for the Doctor. Something dropped in her stomach, like the world had come crashing down again. She didn't want him to regenerate, she couldn't handle another face change. He can't have been shot! It wouldn't be right! She'd spent half a year with this new man and was just getting used to it, he can't regenerate. She screamed as these thoughts ran through her head, but stopped immediately when she saw the Doctor was still standing, a chip of the TARDIS was knocked off, the white wood showing underneath. Then she saw Grace, the Tycorian's gun trained on her. She let out a soft whimper. Hannah and Melissa had stopped in their tracks behind her.

"NO!" shouted the Doctor from behind Grace. The blond turned on him, keeping her gun pointed at Rose.

"Oh, so she means something to you does she? Better to torture you by killing her then having you dead don't you think?" Grace smiled.

"No, please" the Doctor begged. Grace's head whipped around, on her face was a maniac grin.

Bang.

Rose felt the shock go through her. She distantly heard the cry of the Doctor and the two girls behind here. Her eyes glazed over and her mind stopped. This was what death was like? She found no pain shoot through her like she thought she would. It didn't feel like she was dying at all.

_Maybe when you die, you feel no pain_. She thought. She smiled, her mother was going to kill the Doctor.

--

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! You guys just may have to review to find out what happens next. Bit of a cliff hanger 'ey? Yes Grace is a maniac killer murderer person. Who didn't see that coming?

Please Review, if we can get to 30 I'll considerer writing some more. NEHEHEHEEHEH!

FlyFly xoxo

3


	10. New Life

Hi Purples,

Love your reviews, keep them coming. Nyah at you guys XD You're so cute. Maybe you shall just have to find out what happens, when you read this chapter… Whoo!

Remember to Review, Even though this is probably the second last chapter and probably has no cliff hangers. You guys really need to read the epilogue I have planned. IT'S GOING TO BE CUTE AS!

Okay, so 'ere it goes.

Also, you have to really review, because I'm getting sick of this fic, and I'm considering starting a new one soon, so you have to WANT the chapters.

--

_I'm dead._

It was the only thought running through Rose's mind. But then another one formed…

_How can I think, when I'm dead?_

Rose's mind snapped back to reality. She was standing in the sun room of a manor, near Melbourne in Australia. There were two girls behind her, and in front of her, was a great big blue box and a man in a brown suit his face struck with horror. In front of them was a lady, draped with furs and blond hair. She had a gun, that was pointing somewhere to Rose's right. It took Rose only a few seconds to realise this, and the horrible idea of where the bullet that had been shot out of the lady's gun had ended.

Her head whipped around. Two girls sitting at a table. One with her eyes glazed over, the other slumped over the table, blood pouring from her head.

"BELLA!" screamed Rose. Her dress wouldn't allow her to move any faster then a fast walk, but she seemed to get to Bella quicker then she would have thought. She knelt down beside the girl, ripping apart of the white underclothes from her dress and bunched it up, putting it to Bella's head in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Hannah and Melissa were by her side doing the same thing, as they both pressed their material to the girl's head.

"She's dead" came a sing-song voice from behind Rose. Her white piece of cloth had already filled up with blood, but it was still coming out. Tears streamed down Rose's face, her eye liner and mascara streamed down with them. She got up and turned to Grace.

"You just killed a little girl! She has a family!" Rose screamed. There was a pause.

"Ooh, someone's not happy" Grace's face dropped.

"Rose" came a calm voice from behind Grace. She stopped, that was all she needed to stop, her name said by that man. Despite everything going on around her, Rose fell to the ground in a sob, her dress bunching up around her, as she cried onto its fabric.

"Grace" came the voice again. Grace spun around to see the Doctor reaching his hands out toward her.

"Give me the gun Grace" the Doctor said calmly.

"I'll kill the other one" she said firmly. He hesitated, before taking a step toward her.

"Give me the gun Grace" he repeated.

"I'll kill myself then" Grace said. She lifted the gun up to her temple, resting her finger against the trigger as she smiled at the Doctor.

"Grace, no. I can take you back home, you can start over as a new Tycorian" The Doctor spoke calmly, but Grace could tell he was pleading with her. She liked to think that someone cared about her existence. But no one did.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the gun further to her temple and closed her eyes.

_Bang_

Screams of three girls echoed around the sunroom. Then they cut off, total silence filled the room.

The maid was standing in the corner, her gun raised, pointing to Grace.

"I'm sorry Mistress" she managed to whisper. Grace crumpled to the ground, falling forward. Blood streamed out of her back, her clothes dampening with the red fluids.

"No!" half screamed the Doctor, as he rushed to Grace's side. He turned her over in his arms and just seemed to hold her. She wasn't dead yet, and she stared up at him through tears.

"It might've been nice to go back" she choked out, "But they wouldn't have had me…"

"You'll be fine, Rose, some cloth please?" the Doctor asked. Rose looked up at him and just nodded, starting to rip pieces from her dress.

"No, don't bother Doctor" Grace whispered. He stared down at her like she was insane.

"It's probably time I went… I'll be able to be with Stephan now…" a grimace crossed her face as pain overwhelmed her.

"You have to look after your loved ones Doctor, don't loose them whatever you do" she turned her head toward Rose, who didn't notice that the Tycorian and the Doctor were watching her. Grace patted the Doctor's chest to get his attention. He looked back down to her with worried eyes.

"Take care of her Doctor, and let me go" and she was gone.

OoO

The day was cold and wet. The Doctor and Rose stood outside the TARDIS in the backyard of the white mansion. Rose had changed back into her jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, the diamante eyed dolphin around her neck. A pale faced girl stood in front of them, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"I don't suppose… you could bring her back?" Clare asked.

"No" the Doctor said gravely. Clare just nodded, but then stopped and started shaking her head.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell her family…" she said, looking out over the paddocks.

"It wasn't your fault Clare" Rose told her. Clare nodded in response.

"I'm going to miss her a lot… she was my best friend… ugh… what am I going to say to her mum and dad?" She was talking to herself. The Doctor looked up, watching the group of girls inside the house. Melissa, Hannah and the maid.

"The maid's driving you back down to Melbourne isn't she?" The Doctor asked Clare.

"Yeah…" Clare responded dully, looking back at the pair, "This is bye isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, we can't stick around too long" The Doctor said.

"That's the way you work… I know" Clare replied. She kicked at the grass with her feet. Trying to keep back the tears that were threatening to streak down her cheeks.

"Will I see you again?" she looked up at them.

"Maybe" the Doctor replied. Clare took two steps and was standing in front of him, she stuck her hand out, and he took it.

"It was nice meeting you Doctor" she said.

"You too Clare" he replied.

"And I'll definitely see you again… I know I will"

OoO

"She'll be okay won't she?" Rose asked the Doctor when they were back inside the TARDIS, she was watching the small screen, seeing Clare standing outside the TARDIS, waiting for them to leave. The Doctor said it was something that she may have wanted to see, so Clare waited.

"'course she will be" the Time Lord replied, flicking a few switches.

"She's a little time traveller in the making" Rose laughed. The Doctor half smiled. The two of them were silent for a while, trying not to dwell on the number of people that had died during the night.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked.

"Back home… I want to see if everything's okay" Rose replied. The familiar 'whirr' of the TARDIS filled the control room and the central cylinder started pumping. Rose smiled as she saw Clare's face light up on the screen. Clare looked shocked, but totally ecstatic at the same time.

"We'll definitely see her again" Rose said.

--

And so here ends the story of Rose and the Doctor's journey to Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, Earth. Maybe not, as there is an epilogue still to be written. Cutest epilogue you've ever seen, well I think it'll be good. Remember to review, as I AM actually thinking of making a new chapter, that isn't epilogue… but you have to want it…

I'm also totally open to ideas about a new Rose/Doctor adventure, as unlike the rest of you, when I write long fics, I don't want them to be totally based around fluff.

Your slave,

FlyFlyxoxo

4


	11. Epilogue

Hi guys,

Well, this is the last chapter to 'Hypnotised'. The epilogue.

I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and I'm going through some ideas for a new story. If you guys have any ideas, it'd be much appreciated. Thank you.

So I'll try and get that posted soon.

Disclaimer: Any script used in this chapter is BBC owned and made, and I don't want to sell it or do anything with it, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! That is all.

But for now, enjoy the epilogue,

Don't forget to Read and Review.

--

Rain came down onto the black Melbourne roads in sheets. A young girl in jeans and a purple hoodie walked along the street in the falling water. She walked alone, as no one else walked through the rain as she did. They didn't understand the need for her to be clean, cleaner then she was, rid of the blood that had stained her skin for weeks.

Bella wasn't coming back.

There was a funeral. Clare didn't want to go though. Bella had officially died via 'abuse after abduction'. Basically, whoever had kidnapped her had killed her. Clare knew that wasn't true, and she couldn't go to a funeral where they lied. She couldn't go anywhere now. Everything was so grey. She thought she had friends at school but they didn't pay much attention to her.

She spent her days on homework, and school, writing down notes, reading books, and drawing pictures of a strange blue box. Her parents thought she was mad, the drawings covered every available wall space in her room. Her art projects were always different angles of the box. Her stories for English involved aliens from other planets and a man and his companion saving worlds.

She'd been on every internet site she could find that had to do with the Doctor. One site had different people from around the globe chatting online. She'd met friends there, older friends that listened to her story about him. They'd been sympathetic about Bella, and knew exactly what to say.

All of them together, were trying to get in touch with people who knew they Doctor, knew how to get a hold of him.

"Maybe then" Clare thought as she walked along the wet pavement, "Maybe then, he can take me with him"

OoO [Guys, this is a MAJOR skip to 'Journey's End']

"How many more?" Davros started, "Just think, how many have died in your name?"

The Doctor was stunned. But images flashed in his mind. All the people that had died because of him. Every one of them had trusted him, and had fought because of him. It wasn't their fault they'd died, it was his. It was him that put them in a situation they shouldn't have been in.

Astrid, River Song, Jenny, Lynda with a 'Y'. Between the crew from LINDA and the Face of Boe was a smiling pale faced girl with light brown hair, a woman draped in furs looking elegant, and a man with ice blue eyes.

They had died because of him.

Davros was speaking, but the Doctor wasn't listening. It hurt too much to listen.

"This is my final victory Doctor, I have shown you yourself"

--

Epilogue.

Sorry it was short, but I've had that Journey's end part in my head for a while now. I just needed to get it out. If you didn't get it, it was Bella, Grace and Stephan who he was remembering.

I'll try and get that new story up soon, maybe you guys can get hooked onto that?

Ha!

Thank you for reading through my first 'More then one chapter' story. I've really appreciated all the reviews, don't forget to keep them coming!

Thank you guys so much!

FlyFly xoxo

2


End file.
